The War With the Cold Ones
by Ariah's Revenge
Summary: I never expected to be the only vampire in Mystic falls but I never expected to meet Damon Salvatore either. I didnt expect to find out the horrors of my race that I never knew existed until they threw me in the middle of a war, A war with the Cold Ones. On Hiatus! Formally lvatore Same person new name!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone! This is my first attempt at Vampire Diaries/ Twilight Crossover this chapter is more for background info and the plot will pick up. Please Read and Review =) thanks -L**_

When I walked into the bar of this small quiet town I never expected to be the only one of my kind here, but what I didn't expect was to meet _him_. You do not see many other vampires in south Georgia so I figured hey why not try to find some company; BAD MOVE! Not only did coming here, to the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia change my knowledge of my species but also threw me into the middle of a war; A war with the Cold Ones.

My name is Vivianne DeLuca, I was born in Verona Italy in 1789, and I'm a vampire. I've lived most of my life alone but not because I'm a vampire and only travel at night. No, I've been a day walker my entire existence because I was turned by an original who compelled a witch to make me a necklace that allows it. I'm alone because I'm ruthless I don't have the time or the patience for petty things like love. In 223 years I've met 3 men worth my time and they all abandoned me. So in 1991 I moved to the small town of Jesup GA and I've been there ever sense. I'm a teacher, believe it or not, a literature teacher. But I've been here so ling people are getting curious as to why I still look 22 years old so I'm moving; To Mystic Falls Virginia.

I pulled up into my new driveway it was an old colonial style mansion a bit elaborate for a high school teacher but hey I like what I like. I like it especially because it is off the main road and at least a quarter-mile from any other residences so I used my vampire strength and speed and had all of my stuff in the house and unpacked in 2 hours. I unhooked my Camaro from the back of the U-Haul I rented and hopped in the old truck to return it in town. I paid the friendly cashier and decided to get a drink before going home to enjoy the solitude.

I walked into The Grill and approached the bar. It was a nice place with a stage for a band, pool tables, booths and tables for dining and a full bar. The bartender a boy with shaggy blonde hair and big blue eyes, he couldn't be more than 18 years old asked me what I wanted.

"2 shots of tequila please…"I hesitated because I didn't know his name.

"Matt. Matt Donovan." The boy said and stuck out his hand I took it and gently shook it.

"Vivianne DeLuca" I replied "you still in High School here?"

"Yeah star senior quarterback" he replied

"Impressive, I'm going to be the new British Lit teacher starting Monday"

"Dang you look young to be a teacher Ma'am. I aint taken that class but my friends Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan are." He replied seeming embarrassed

"Well thank you Matt" he nodded and poured my shots and moved off to help another customer.

"You know that will make your clothes fall off don't you" a smooth voice came from beside me. That was funny I didn't notice anyone sit down. Curious I looked over and met the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

He seemed vaguely familiar and I looked at him more carefully. He was dressed in dark blue jeans with boots, and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his chest rather well. He had long shaggy yet sleek jet black hair and those eyes! I may reconsider my previous views and give him some of my time.

"And I guess that would be coming from an expert I presume" I retorted flirtatiously, hey if it didn't work he could always be compelled into being my plaything…or dinner.

"Damn you caught me" he smirked

"Well then…maybe you should join me" I said

"I think I will." He sat down and Matt automatically sat down a glass of bourbon in front of him.

"Come here often do you?" I asked

"Of course and you will be here every day with me" his voice darkened and I saw the tale tale signs of compulsion in his eyes. When nothing happened his face twisted into confusion

"Wouldn't try silly boy it's not going to work." I said in a sing song voice

"Vervain?"

"Nope" I laughed I've really perfected this human act

"Then what…"his voice trailed off as realization kicked in "huh…you had me fooled there for a minute you must be older"

"223 years old enough for you"

"Oh yeah I like an older woman it's so hot!"

I laughed he was charming and that smirk was killing' me. "So do you have a name charmer" I asked

"Damon. Damon Salvatore. And you are?"

"Vivianne DeLuca new Lit Teacher at the high school."

"Oh, so you're staying here permanently." He asked

"Yep. Just got settled in"

"Well if you're staying I think there's some things we need to talk about. There's a lot about this town you don't know." Damon said

"Fire away Prince I aint going anywhere."

" Not here come on" he slapped a bill down for our drinks and grabbed my hand I didn't like it at first but decided to let it go and let him lead me out of the Grill.

"Were to?" I asked

"Come on we will go to my house it's just up the road." I nodded and followed him down the side walk till he veered off into the woods and bolted at vampire speed into the trees I followed effortlessly until we came to a clearing with a large colonial in the middle of it several cars were parked out front and I got antsy maybe it was a trap. I stopped dead in my tracks and Damon noticed. He trotted back to me. "Problem?" he asked

"Yeah who's in the house and how do I know I can trust you?" I asked

"Let's see if I get it correct there are currently 3 vampires, 1 werewolf, 1 witch and 4 humans. In the house at the moment, were having a bit of a crisis right now and that's why you should come in and let us explain the details."

"Who are the vampires?" I asked he looked at me for a moment," I've made some enemies over the years, I don't want any surprises."

"My brother Stefan, Rose, and Caroline Forbes" he said rolling his eyes "doubt anyone in there will want to kill you as long as you behave"

"Fine ill come in"

We walked into the house it was beautiful I could hear murmuring of voices coming from the parlor. Damon cleared his throat and they all stared at us. I could pick out the vampires easily a tall man with unruly brown hair and golden eyes I assumed to be Damon's brother Stefan. He looked tense and walked over to where a slender brunette was standing talking to an African American girl and stood there protectively. Huh protecting a human girl? That was new. The next was a tall skinny blonde with big blue eyes she looked like a very bubbly person. Great, those kinds of girls always get on my last nerves. And the last was I mid height brunette with her hair chopped just below the chin and bright grey eyes.

"Everyone this is Vivianne DeLuca, New high school teacher/ vampire" everyone kind of muttered hellos "Vivianne this is Stefan my little brother, and his girlfriend Elena Gilbert" he gestured at the human and my eyes widened in shock. "And that's Bonnie Bennett she's a witch" he pointed at the African girl "Caroline Forbes and her werewolf boyfriend Tyler Lockwood" _the Blondie and a stocky guy with black hair yeah he fits being a werewolf but to be in a relationship with a Vampire? That's crazy._ I thought at Damon Continued "Rose Vega" _the other vampire_ "and the rest of the puny humans Alaric Saltzman History teacher, Jeremy Gilbert Elena's brother and Bonnie's Boyfriend; and newbie and trouble causer Isabella Swan." He scowled as he said the last name and my eyes fell on the pale brunette with big brown eyes she looked similar to Elena but seemed like she was carrying more secrets and a haunting past

"Now where to begin with an explanation…" Damon trailed off looking at the others for help and little Isabella spoke up "what do you know about the Cold Ones?"


	2. Chapter 2 Sparkly Vampires

CH 2

Hello everyone chapter two is here! Sorry for the long wait but here it goes. Please be nice and review!

"_Now where to begin with an explanation…" Damon trailed off looking at the others for help and little Isabella spoke up "what do you know about the Cold Ones?"_

"Cold Ones? Really? like the old legend from Italy Cold Ones?" I asked in disbelief I had grown up with stories of the vampires that are like granite and have a poisonous bite. "Yeah those would be the ones" Isabella replied "turns out its more than a legend. Look at her wrist" Damon said motioning to her wrist. There I noticed a crescent shaped bite mark easily spotted with vampire senses but to a human it was probably barely visible. "are you telling me that you were bitten by a cold one? I thought they were venomous and one bite would change you?" I said extremely confused

"let me start from the beginning " Isabella said " about a year and a half ago I moved to a town in Washington State called Forks, when I got there I met this mysterious family called the Cullen's to make a long story short they were vampires I fell in love with the youngest son well I say youngest because he was 17 when he turned. The Cullen's were like a real family their creator Carlisle is a doctor he changed Edward and his wife Esme . Dr. Cullen has a code to not change people unless they are on the brink of death. Later he changer Rosalie and her mate Emmett and they were joined by two nomads from the south Alice and Jasper. They live on a diet of animal blood, like Stefan. I got the bite from a crazed hunter called James, they are venomous by the way but Edward saved my life and sucked the poison out before I could change. But I wanted to change and that caused an issue with him he was all about protecting me from everything! A little too protective…that's where our problem is." She paused and looked at Damon and he nodded for her to continue. I could tell she was hurt by what she was going to say next.

"at my 18th birthday party that Alice threw me against my will I cut myself and the house went into chaos the brother Jasper was new to the bunny diet and tried to attack me so Edward had to fight him to keep me safe. After that, things got bad I couldn't hang out with his family anymore including Alice she was my best friend. I also could not go anywhere without Edward being shoved up my ass. I couldn't see my friend Jacob he's a werewolf too just a different kind than Tyler. Edward got so possessive it scared me he became violent and locked me up when I tried to get away yet he still wouldn't change me so he could stop having to protect me. Then I figured it out he needed me to be human for some reason. So I did some research and found out that there is one curse that separated the night walkers like Stefan, Damon and You, from the Cold Ones. The only way to break it is if a human with a doppelganger relative falls in love with a Cold one, mates with a night walker , befriends both wolf breeds, and is then sacrificed by a hybrid. Guess who that human happens to be?" she sighed and continued

"So I snooped around his study for more info on everything, I had no idea there were different breeds of vampires and werewolves or what the hell a doppelganger was and I found his note book where he's been researching all of this for years. There was a town that kept popping up called Mystic Falls and names of people living here. Then I found my family tree and it turns out my family is connected with the Gilbert's apparently my dad is Elena's Biological uncle making us cousins. I also found plane tickets and a date March 21 apparently the curse must be broken on the spring equinox. But unfortunately its already half way complete and I realized that so I contacted Alice and told her what was going on and I had Jacob come and rescue me and I got on a plane and here I am."

"So you came to the place that held the key to the rest of the curse? "I asked dumbfounded this girl was a freakin' lunatic I would have been in Mexico by now. "yes I was hoping here I could get some help or at least warn my cousin here what was going on." She smiled at Elena "so basically you're telling me that there is an overprotective psycho intent on killing you in order to break a curse that makes him the most powerful breed of vampire there is?" she nodded

"did I mention they have special powers?" I glared at her "Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control moods. Oh and they can walk in the day time without the nifty rings if they chose to but it would expose them." I gave her a confused look and Damon spoke up "this is the hilarious part… the big bad indestructible demons sparkle!" at that he busted out laughing as did the whole room

"well I guess they have to have a weakness." I stated between chuckles then all became serous again "so why does he want to break the curse so badly?"

"from what I can understand he thinks that if he breaks the curse then he won't be as dangerous to me because he will be more human like" she said "but you have to die to break the curse not to mention sleep with another man in a ritual." I said I definitely should have stayed at the bar and got hammered before coming here

"yeah he had that figured out too he had notes that if a human dies…." She started but I already figured u=it out

"he thinks if he can convince one of us to feed you blood then when the hybrid kills you; you will come back and live happily ever after?" Damon sniggered at my sarcastic tone

"exactly." But I don't want to be with him anymore he could have just bit me gave me three days and we could be together forever that way but he would rather lock me up isolate me threaten my family and rape me then make me suffer through a ritual just to get his dream of being almost human again then be with me. Uh uh that jack ass isn't coming anywhere near me." She was crying at that point and I felt bad for her

"so what can we expect him alone or the others as well?" I asked " he's the one coming for me jasper , Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, are coming to help me and Carlisle and Esme are Staying in Forks to protect my dad. I also called Jacob to see if he would come. " I nodded and looked at Damon "well when you said there was a problem you wasn't shitting me…I'll do what I can to help but I want to be kept informed on everything.

"why don't you stay here with us Vivianne?" Stefan asked "we have empty rooms and that way you can have the information as it comes in. "that's a great idea Bro" Damon smirked "she can have the room next to mine" he wiggled his eyebrows which was extremely hot, maybe I could grow to like him. I internally shuddered at this revelation and decided to play it "okay, fine but keep this one.." I pointed at Damon "on a leash" Damon chucked and winked at me "come on ill help you get some of your things from your house" he led me out the door and to his car I laughed out loud and he looked at me with a quirked eyebrow

"what's so funny?" this car is the exactly like mine only blue instead of black" he grinned "great beautiful minds think alike sweetheart, it must be an Italian thing." I looked at him and mirrored his expression "and what makes you think YOU have a beautiful mind Mr. Salvatore" at that he flashed to right in front of me our bodies mere inches apart I could feel the heat and electricity start to flow between us and I could tell by his darkening eyes that he could as well. He leaned in closer to me our lips mere centimeters away I longed to close the distance between us then he whispered in my ear "you want to know how I know Ms. De Luca." I was shuddering at his tone his soft warm breath caressing my ear." I nodded and he chuckled slightly and he jumped backwards quickly and shouted "cuz IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" and he started air humping and wiggling his enlarged packaged around.

"You Conceited ASS !" I shouted at him but grinned none the less I would pay him back for that stunt after all I would be staying next door to his bedroom and I bet he never locks it.


	3. Chapter 3 NOTICE

_**Hi Guys! Ariah here with an important update!**_

_**As many of you noticed already I have changed my pen name **_

_**I know that I have been away for a while and I'm so sorry for the wait. For those who are still following this one I appreciate it! Real life has bit me in the ass, that's the only excuse I have. Unfortunately I have sort of lost my muse for this one. I wish to focus on my other stories at this time. **_

_**For more info please PM me. Until further notice this one will be on hiatus. If anyone would like to use it and continue the story PM me as well. **_

_**Thanks guys! You are all amazing!**_


End file.
